A New Hope
by SexyRogueSlayer88
Summary: Gabrielle, Xena and Eve are traveling around...one happy family...but Gabrielle can't help but think about her daughter...the one she lost...the one she felt she was cheated out of raising...well what will happen when Hope returns? Years after her death? What will happen when she's a different person...will it be a happy ending? I DO NOT OWN XENA!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random Idea I got…Not sure how anyone would feel about it but I felt that Hope had an unfair chance. So…here's what I've got…let me know what you think!**

Gabrielle walked with Xena through the village, looking at all the carts and their contents. The raven haired warrior and herself were shopping for supplies while Eve, Xena's daughter bargained for horses. Gabrielle smiled looking over at Xena…she couldn't believe how great things were…She and Xena were traveling happily...with Eve by their sides. The Amazon Queen was amazed at how much like Xena Eve was. She saw so much of the woman she loved in their child….their child…she laughed softly as she thought of it…Xena had said repeatedly that Eve was their child…but Gabby hadn't truly felt like that until Eve began calling her mom. It was around midday when Eve met up with them. Three horses in hand "Only 300 dinars for the bunch" she said with a smile. Gabrielle laughed softly taking the reins of one of the horses "Good job Eve…having horses with make things so much easier" she said grinning. Xena nodded, relieving her daughter of another horse "Yes…means we can carry more" she said loading the saddlebags. Eve couldn't help but laugh "Not too much more…don't want to overload the poor things" she said climbing onto the horse.

Gabrielle smiled climbing onto her own horse as Xena finished loading up. She looked at her soul mate and smiled "So…where are we headed" she asked with a grin. Xena smirked "I want to try to make it to the next village by tomorrow afternoon so we'd better hurry up" she said with a grin. Gabrielle nodded "Alright then we're set…let's go" she said waiting for Xena and Eve to ride out before taking the rear. It had become habit for her and Xena to shelter off Eve when they were traveling…Gabrielle finally felt like she was a mother again…like she had to protect her little girl at all cost. She felt her heart start to ache with the thoughts of Hope and quickly regained her composure. The Amazon Warrior wouldn't admit it to anyone….but she missed Hope…she had always felt that if she had been allowed to raise her that she wouldn't have gone down the path she did. Gabrielle glanced at Xena and sighed shaking her head. She knew the day would be rough…because that day held memories…that day…years before. She had killed her daughter. Eve looked at Gabrielle and frowned, she could tell something was troubling her, and she knew that Gabrielle would most likely not say what it was to Xena. Eve rode up alongside Gabrielle and smiled "Everything ok Momma" she asked worriedly. Gabrielle nodded looking at Eve "Everything's fine sweetie…I'm just thinking" she said softly. Xena glanced behind her and slowed her horse down; turning around "Alright...whats the hold up" she asked looking from her daughter to her partner. Gabrielle shook her head "Nothing. We were just talking. Sorry I know you wanted us to stay together" she said smiling.

Xena smirked "It's alright…just stay close…I want to find a safe place to set up camp before dark" she said riding ahead again. Eve kept her eyes on Gabrielle for a minute before following Xena. Gabrielle sighed looking at the sky "I'm sorry Hope…I truly did love you...no matter what happened" she said softly before catching up to Eve and Xena. Miles down the river, in a small village, a young girl sat in one of the huts. Her small from balled up as she sat against the wall, her knees to her chest. She had woken up by the water…she had no memory of where she was or why she was there…there was only a few things she could remember…she was alone…and her mother hated her…or so she was led to believe. She had wandered around until she came to the village and was taken in by one of the villagers. As she sat shaking in fear and trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes, the memories slowly came flooding back. She couldn't remember doing all those horrible things…and the thought made her stomach hurt. A light shone through the room and she covers her face, backing more against the wall. "It's alright child…I'm not going to hurt you" a woman said softly "I brought you some food and water" she said setting the contents of her hands in front of the small girl. The child looked at the food blinking before grabbing a piece of bread and eating it. The woman smiled watching her. No one seemed to know who she was or even where she came from…the only thing she could tell was the girl looked scared. "Can you tell me your name…or how old you are" the woman asked softly, once most of the food was gone. The girl stared at her chewing on her lip "I'm seven" she said almost in a whisper. The woman smiled "Wow…a big girl…" she said softly "My name is Sarafin…what's yours" she asked. The child seemed too fumbled with her words for a minute before she answered quietly "Hope…my name's Hope" she said chewing on her nail.

**Well that's it for now…let me know what you think! Should I continue or not? All feedback is good **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm glad people are liking this here's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Hope sat in silence, a blanket pulled over her. The woman, Sarafin if she remembered correctly, had told her to sleep…but she couldn't…all she could think about was how she had hurt people…a lot of people. She wiped at her eyes, wiping away the tears before they could fall "No wonder my mommy hates me" she said softly. She frowned rubbing her head…it hurt…she could feel that there were things she was forgetting but for some reason she couldn't remember them. Lying down, Hope pulled the blanket over her more, curling into a ball…letting sleep overtake her. Not far from that village, Gabrielle sat poking the fire with a stick. Xena had gone to gather some water to boil and Eve sat across from Gabrielle…watching her. She snapped the twig she was holding and threw it into the fire before speaking "So…you've been silent all day. You want to tell me what's troubling you" Eve asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde woman. Gabrielle sighed "I'm fine Eve…just a lot on my mind today…nothing to worry about" she said standing up. Eve frowned "Now I know that's not true…something has really been bothering you today…what is it…you know I won't say anything" she said walking over to Gabrielle. The Amazon Queen stood quietly before turning and looking at Eve "Years ago….today…" she sighed "I did something that has haunted me ever since..." she said looking at her hands.

Eve frowned "What do you mean" she asked softly. Gabrielle sighed "You've heard the story…of….Hope…and the things she did…today was the day…that she caused all the pain between Xena and I" she said taking a deep breath "And I know Xena must be hurting too…she lost a child as well she just….deals better than I do". Eve blinked, staring at Gabrielle before hugging her "No wonder…I'm sorry momma" she whispered. Gabrielle smiled leaning into Eve's hug, she loved how kind and caring she was, being around her truly made her feel like she was a mother "It's ok…tomorrow things will be better…I just don't like thinking about it" she said softly. She wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath smiling "Just…don't say anything…please…Hope's a tender subject with Xena and I" she said looking at Eve. "Don't worry….my lips are sealed" Eve said with a small smile before walking back to the fire. Xena walked up and sat a bucket of water down "Well at least we found a flat space for the night…it's all bumps walking down to the water" she said setting the bucket by the fire. She sat down and looked at Gabrielle "How are you feeling Gabrielle" she asked slipping off her armor. Gabrielle smiled looking at Xena "I'm good…you" she asked softly. Xena shrugged "You know me…not much gets me down" she said laying back on her bedroll "We should get some sleep…I want to set out at dawn" she said tiredly. Eve nodded " idea" she said lying down "Goodnight" she said as she closed her eyes. Gabrielle lay next to Xena and smiled feeling the warrior's strong arms wrap around her. "Goodnight Gabrielle….I love you" Xena whispered kissing the top of Gabrielle's head. The blonde sighed laying her head on Xena's chest "I love you too Xena…sweet dreams" she said closing her eyes.

The next morning, Gabrielle awoke with Xena's arms still wrapped around her. She smiled and cuddled more into the warrior kissing her shoulder. "Well good morning sleepy head" Xena said with a smirk, looking at her partner. Gabrielle smiled sitting up "Morning…sorry I overslept" she said softly. Xena shook her head as she stood up putting her armor back on "No worries…you seemed tired so I let you sleep…Eve gathered everything up" she said picking up her bedroll. Eve walked up with a smile "Yeah…everything's packed so...all we gotta do is gather what you two have and we're ready to go" she said with a grin. Gabrielle laughed "You should have woke me up…I wouldn't have minded" she said smiling as she packed up her things, putting them on her horse. She looked at Xena and smiled "so…this village…how far is it" she asked. Xena climbed up onto her horse and gripped the reins "Not far…six miles maybe" she said with a smile "Why you in that much of a hurry for a bath" she asked with a smirk. Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she mounted her horse "ha-ha very funny…and no...I was just curious" she said smirking "Although a bath sounds nice". Eve laughed shaking her head "Come on you two. If we don't hurry we may not even get a bath" she said grabbing the reins to her horse "Besides…a hot meal and a good sleep in a bed will be amazing". Gabrielle smiled at Xena as they rode towards the village. She felt better…though in the back of her mind she still thought of Hope...wishing she had gotten another chance.

In the village, Hope sat outside the hut she had been sleeping in, watching as the other children played. They tried to get her to join them but she simply shook her head. She didn't want to hurt anyone…and from what she remembered that's all she had done in the past. Sarafin walked up sitting beside her "Hope. What is it child. Why do you look so sad" she asked "Do you not want to play with the other children". Hope shook her head looking at her feet, she couldn't understand why this woman was being so kind *_It's because she doesn't know me…doesn't know what I've done* _she thought to herself with a sigh. Sarafin sighed looking at the sky "You still don't want to tell me where your home is do you" she asked softly. Hope looked at her frowning. She shook her head slowly "I. Don't have one" she said quietly. Sarafin shook her head "No home…so you've been traveling these dangerous lands alone" she asked. Hope nodded…that was partially true…she wouldn't tell Sarafin the real story. "What happened to your parents" Sarafin asked, wanting to know as much about this child as possible. Hope shrugged "Mommy gave me away…daddy wasn't around" she said chewing on her lip. It hurt to think that her mother didn't want her…and it sickened her to know what her father did. Who he was. Sarafin frowned…she couldn't understand how someone could give up their child. She figured perhaps Hope's mother simply didn't have the means to take care of her. Sighing she placed a comforting hand on Hope's small shoulder "Well don't you worry…everything's ok now" she said softly. Hope stiffened at the contact. She looked at Sarafin, her green eyes shining with unshed tears "I...I just miss my mommy…I remember her…kinda" she said softly.

Sarafin smiled "I bet you do…but don't worry…you don't have to worry anymore…I'm sure it won't be a problem if you stay here" she said nodding. Hope gave her a small smile and looked back at the other children. She knew she couldn't stay…but she was happy to hear someone cared. Sarafin looked at Hope and smiled "Come…let's get you a bath and some clothing…those don't look too warm" she said standing up, offering her hand to Hope. Not sure of what to do, Hope stared at her for a minute before slowly taking her hand standing up and following her…*_maybe I can stay for a little while* _she thought as they walked. Xena glanced at Gabrielle as they rode "Dinar for your thoughts" she asked with a smile. Gabrielle looked at Xena and smiled "Just thinking…" she said softly. Xena raised an eyebrow "Anything in particular" she asked. Gabrielle shook her head "No…just thinking" she said smiling. Eve shook her head as she followed behind them…she knew what Gabrielle was thinking about…but she kept her promise and stayed silent. As they neared the village, Xena couldn't help but feel relieved…she had a strange feeling for the last few miles…like something was off. She figured that once they were in the village she'd feel better. Gabrielle rode up alongside Xena and smiled "So...when we get into town how about some food" she asked with a grin. Xena laughed shaking her head "I swear you and Eve are always hungry" she said looking back at her daughter "Let me guess…you agree with her" she said smirking. Eve smiled "well…I _am _hungry" she said with a small laugh. Xena smiled "Alright you two….well we're not far from the village…we'll be eating soon" she said looking ahead. Gabrielle slowed her horse, waiting until Eve was next to her "Thank you…for not saying anything…I'd rather not bring up the past with Xena…especially since she seems to be holding up well" she said quietly.

Eve nodded "Not a problem…I wouldn't want there to be trouble…I'd rather simply let the past lay how it is…no use opening old wounds" she said with a small smile. Gabrielle looked at Xena and smiled "Yeah…things are too perfect now" she said softly before giving Eve a smile and riding up to Xena. When they got to the village, they put their horses in the stable and went to get some food. Hope walked through the village…watching everything there was. When she came to the stables she looked around and walked inside. She smiled seeing the horses and walked slowly to them "Hi" she said softly "I'm Hope". One of the horses lowed its head, sniffing her. She giggled and pet it "I like horses" she said with a smile. Gabrielle hurried back towards the stable…they weren't going to get much food without money…which had been left in her saddlebag. She opened the door to the stables and stopped seeing a little girl petting the horse. The girl gasped, backing up when she saw Gabrielle…she recognized her instantly. Gabrielle smiled "Hi there. I'm sorry I hope I didn't frighten you" she said closing the door. Hope looked at the ground backing against the wall. "Hey…are you alright" Gabrielle asked walking slowly to her. She had a strange feeling…the child's eyes…she looked so familiar. Gabrielle shook her head _*no...Impossible* _she thought kneeling down "It's alright…I won't hurt you..." she said softly "My name's Gabrielle…what's yours". Hope refused to look up…her mother hated her, she kept telling herself, if she knew it was you she'd want to kill you. Not getting a response from the child, Gabrielle smiled "You want to pet the horse still….you can go ahead, he won't hurt you" she said hoping to get the girl to look at her. The Amazon queen studied the child…her light strawberry blonde hair…her green eyes *_by the gods…it's her…it has to be*_ she thought, taking a breath "H…Hope…is that you" she asked biting her lip.

Hope looked slowly up at Gabrielle and nodded. She started crying and fell to the ground, her body shaking "Please don't hurt me…I'm sorry I did all those bad things mommy I'm sorry" she said through her sobs. Gabrielle's heart melted…this wasn't the child she had seen before…she had changed. And Gabrielle could tell "Oh gods Hope" she said sitting next to her wrapping her arms around her "Shhh its ok sweetheart…I'm not going to hurt you" she said rocking her. Hope buried her face in the crook of Gabrielle's neck, clinging to her mother. "I'll never hurt you…not again" Gabrielle said letting a few tears of her own slip from her eyes. She pulled back, looking at Hope "I don't understand…how you are here" she asked in confusion. Hope wiped her eyes sniffling "I don't know…I woke up by the river" she said quietly. A light filled the stable and Eli appeared smiling at Gabrielle "I can explain that…This child was never evil…her actions were evil…both you and she were ripped of your chances to prove that…just as Eve was given a clean slate so has Hope…" he said with a smile. Gabrielle stared "Eli…you…you brought her back" she asked bewildered "Why". Eli laughed softly "Gabrielle…you believed in me when many didn't…you helped me…now it's my turn to help you…you've got your daughter back…raise her well" he said before disappearing. Gabrielle looked at Hope and smiled wiping a tear from her cheek "It's ok now…I'm here" she said softly. Hope chewed on her lip, unsure of what to think "Y…you're not angry with me" she asked. Gabrielle shook her head "No sweetie…I'm not angry with you" she said hugging her close "I am just so happy to see you…and I am so sorry for everything that happened". Hope smiled relaxing into her mother's warm arms…she felt safe…she felt loved. Gabrielle sighed; she knew that the hardest part was yet to come. She knew Xena wouldn't believe that Hope had changed. The door opened and Gabrielle jumped, holding Hope close. Eve walked in and frowned seeing Gabrielle with Hope "Mom was wondering if you got lost…who's the kid" she asked kneeling down. Gabrielle looked at Hope then at Eve "It…its Hope" she said softly.

Eve gasped "Hope…Hope like your daughter Hope" she asked confused "But I thought…I thought she was dead". Gabrielle shook her head "She was. Many times she was. But…Eli…he brought her back…gave her a clean slate" she said smiling. Eve perked up hearing Eli's name. She knew he was a peace loving man…and that if he said Hope was good…then she was good. Smiling, Eve looked at Hope "Well hello there Hope…my name is Eve" she said softly. Hope leaned against Gabrielle, unsure of who to trust. Gabrielle sighed looking at Eve "I can't leave her Eve…not when I've been given a second chance…I just…I don't know how to convince your mother that she's good" she said looking down. Eve nodded "It will be hard. But…I'm willing to help…Eli cleansed her…just as he did me right…and if he claims she is good…then he knows" she said softly "Don't worry…we'll figure it out" she said with a smile. Gabrielle smiled nodding her head "Alright…I trust you. Hope" she said looking at her daughter "I want you to stay in here until I come for you ok…can you do that for me" she asked. Hope nodded wrapping her small arms around Gabrielle's neck hugging her "I love you mommy" she said quietly. Gabrielle smiled, holding Hope close "I love you too Hope…and I promise...thigns will be ok" she said looking at Eve. She prayed she was right.

**Well…there's chapter two. Hope you all enjoy it any thoughts on Xena's reaction to Hope's return?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm working on posting the chapters faster. For the record, Italics will be used for story telling in this chapter.**

After getting Hope settled, Gabrielle walked out of the stable, shutting the door behind her. She ran her hand through her hair sighing "Gods what am I going to do" she said softly. She knew Xena would freak when she heard Hope was back, and she was afraid of what her partner might do. Eve walked up putting a comforting hand on Gabrielle's shoulder "It will be ok Momma…I promise…we'll explain to mom what happened…she'll see Hope is good" she said smiling. Gabrielle looked at Eve and nodded "I sure hope so…I…I don't want anything to go wrong with your mother and I…and I believe that Hope being back may just open old wounds" she said shaking her head. She looked at Eve and sighed "You...never heard the full story on Hope did you" she asked. Eve shook her head "No…I just heard that she was evil…and you had to kill her" she said softly. Gabrielle nodded taking a deep breath "I think it's time you heard" she said leading her to the grass by the stables. Eve sat down looking at Gabrielle. The Amazon Bard was silent for a moment before she spoke:

"_Xena and I had been traveling together for a while already. You know how your mother feels about Caesar. Her hatred led us to Brittania…"_

Gabrielle sighed closing her eyes; she hated how remembering made her feel but she wanted Eve to know the truth. She opened her eyes and continued:

"_We met a man…named Khrafstar…he…said he wanted to go against Caesar…so…we offered to help him…He and I were eventually went to the temple of the god he worshiped…Dahak…he said he was The One True God…we weren't there for long before I realized something was wrong…It was a cult…Dahak was The One True God of Evil…"_

Eve frowned as she listened to Gabrielle's story. She could see the pain on her face…she hadn't known how hard things had been. Gabrielle swallowed looking at Eve:

"_Khrafstar and I were grabbed. They tied him up. Saying he was a sacrifice…I…I couldn't let that happen…I managed to get free and grab a knife. But…"_

She closed her eyes, willing the lump in her throat to go down:

"_I ended up stabbing Meridian…another who was part of the cult. After that…Khrafstar told me that…Dahak needed a sacrifice…and that because I still had my blood innocence I was chosen…Xena…Xena came in…found me covered in blood…I told her what happened…"_

Gabrielle wiped her eye as a tear fell from it. Eve sat in silence, shocked by what she was hearing.

"_Khrafstar came back. He said I was going to allow the new kingdom of Dahak to rule the world…Xena attacked him…while they fought…I….I was surrounded by Dahak's flames….lifted into the air…I just remember the pain…the fear…and then Xena's arms were around me…and things were ok again…Days passed…I wasn't feeling fell…it wasn't long before I found out I was pregnant…with Dahak's child"_

Eve gasped. She hadn't known how things had happened…she couldn't imagine how frightened Gabrielle must have been.

"_It was a godlike pregnancy….I gave birth within hours of discovering I was pregnant…when Hope was born…I had never seen something so beautiful…she was my child…my beautiful baby girl….I loved her..."_

She said sighing. She looked towards the stables then back to Eve:

"_She grew fast. Faster than any normal child…she was perfect…But…Xena soon learned that she was the Evil child of Dahak…and she proved to be right…Hope killed before she could walk…but I couldn't believe she was evil…I sent her down the river in a basket…I told Xena I threw her into the water…months later…we…we went to visit Solan…"_

Eve froze hearing her brother's name. She had been told he'd been killed…but not by whom.

"_Unknown to me…Hope was living in the same village…she looked to be about ten years old…I knew it was her…she seemed so…perfect...like my little girl…I so wanted to believe she was…Again. Xena proved to be right…Hope…Hope ended up killing Solan that day..."_

Gabrielle looked down. She felt horrible each time she spoke about it. Eve sat in shock…Hope had killed Solan…that was why her mother and Gabrielle had fought. Gabrielle took a breath, the shaking in her voice not hidden:

"_I knew then what I had to do. I…I poisoned her…but she came back…twice…I've killed my daughter twice"_

Gabrielle looked at Eve, tears in her eyes "That's why I know Xena won't take kindly to Hope being here…She'll never believe Hope isn't evil…And I can't lie to her again…but. I can't leave Hope" she said looking down. Eve moved over to Gabrielle and hugged her "Momma…the past is simply that…past…you've heard Eli's speeches…if you let the past say how you live now. Then you'll always be worrying about the past repeating itself…" she said softly "The Hope that lived and died back then…is not the Hope I saw in that stable. That child was scared. She is good…she simply wants her mother's love…and I promise…I'll make sure mom see's the truth". Gabrielle smiled kissing the top of Eve's head "Thank you Eve…" she said softly "If all goes well looks like you'll be a big sister" she said with a small laugh. Eve nodded "Yes it seems so" she said smiling. She looked towards the stabled and sighed "Come on…we better head back…Mom will worry…" she said standing up. Gabrielle took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and stood. She closed her eyes slowing her heart "please…let things go well…let Xena be open to the truth" she whispered before following Eve. She prayed Xena would understand.

**There is chapter 3! I know its short I'm sorry. Next chapter will be better. Let me know what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am soo happy everyone's liking this story...I promise…this chapter will be interesting...enjoy! Xena is not owned by me.**

Gabrielle walked quietly with Eve as they made their way back to Xena. The bard couldn't hide her nervousness, she was so afraid of what Xena's reaction would be. Her nervousness did not go un-noticed by Eve, who slid her arm around Gabrielle, hugging her reassuringly. The Bard gave the woman a smile before taking a deep breath and walking inside the Inn. Xena raised an eyebrow when they walked inside "Well good to see you're alive Gabrielle, I thought maybe you'd gotten lost" she said smirking. Gabrielle smiled as she sat down "Sorry. Got caught up" she said taking a drink of her water. Eve took her seat and looked between Xena and Gabrielle "Told you she was fine mother" she said smiling at Xena. The Warrior Princess nodded "What caught you up" she asked. Gabrielle kept her eyes on the table, she was so afraid to tell Xena, afraid she would hurt Hope. Xena frowned "What is it Gabrielle" she asked worriedly "Hey it's ok…you know you can tell me anything" she said taking the younger woman's shaking hands into her own.

Gabrielle sighed, looking up at her soul mate "Nothing, I just stopped to look at some scrolls….but they weren't that good" she said taking a drink. Eve frowned, why wasn't Gabrielle mentioning Hope? Xena raised an eyebrow but decided not to pry "Alright then" she said shrugging. After a few moments of silence, Gabrielle looked at Xena "Xena…do you think…if…if Hope were to ever return…she might be good" she asked. Xena nearly choked on her ale "What" she said in shock. Gabrielle swallowed "If Hope were to be brought back….and she was good…would you be willing to look at her differently". Xena frowned "Gabrielle we have been through this…Hope cannot be good…there is no room for good in her…why do you ask" she said looking at her partner. Gabrielle's hands shook nervously "I….well you see I…" she said softly. Xena frowned "Gabrielle…if you've seen Hope…you need to let me know…because if she's back…I need to stop her before she does something". The bard shook her head "So you're saying you'd kill her" she said frowning. Xena nodded "You know I would…you know I'd have to" she said softly "I'm sorry Gabrielle…I wish that wasn't the case". Gabrielle shook her head "I haven't seen her….I…I've just been thinking about her" she said looking down.

Xena nodded "Alright…I trust ya" she said taking another drink. Gabrielle sighed looking at Eve who shrugged. "You know I think I do want those scrolls" she said standing up and grabbing her bag "I'll be back in a bit ok" she said with a smile. Xena watched her friend walk out and then looked at her daughter "You wanna tell me what that was all about" she asked. Eve bit her lip "She's hurting still mother…it's natural" she said softly. Xena sighed "I know…we both have regrets about the past…I just wish it wasn't still haunting her" she said keeping her eyes on the door. Gabrielle ran into the stables and grabbed the reins of her horse "Hope, come here'' she said looking around. Hope walked out and over to her mother "What's wrong mommy" she asked. Gabrielle hugged her daughter picking her up and sitting her on the horse "I'm taking you away from here….we're not far from the Northern Amazon Tribe…and she knew Hope would be safe there. Climbing up onto the horse behind her daughter, Gabrielle sighed "I promise you'll be ok" she said grabbing the reins and rubbing out of the stable. Hope sat in silence as they rode. When they were just outside the town, she spoke up "Where are we going mommy" she asked. Gabrielle took a deep breath "I'm taking you to the Amazons….my friend Amarice will keep an eye on you" she said as she continued riding. Hope frowned looking forward as they rode "Oh…" she said softly. She was afraid that her mother was going to leave her and not return. They got to the Amazons at sunset and Gabrielle dismounted, leading the horse inside. An Amazon ran up and looked Gabrielle "Gabrielle, it is a surprise to see you" she said softly. Gabrielle nodded "Yes it is a surprise trip, I need to speak with Amarice" she said hurriedly. The Amazon nodded "She's in her hut" she said pointing to a small hut. Gabrielle thanked her and lifted Hope off the horse. She led her daughter to Amarice's hut, knocking. Amarice opened the door and gasped "Gabrielle" she said hugging her friend "What are you doing here" she asked. "I need your help" the blonde said softly. She moved to the side and looked at Hope "Remember how I said I'd had a daughter" she asked. Amarice stared at Hope "Wait…Hope right…as in evil Hope" she said looking at Gabrielle. Sighing, Gabrielle shook her head "Not evil anymore…Eli cleansed her…but Xena…she wouldn't believe it if I told her" she said frowning "so I want a favor…I need you to take care of Hope for me….just for a little while so I can talk to Xena".

Amarice chewed on her lip then nodded "Of course…I'll keep her safe" she said with a small smile. Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief and knelt in front of Hope "Baby…this is your auntie Amarice, she's going to take care of you" she said moving a strand of hair behind Hope's ear. Almost instantly, tears welled in Hope's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck "No mommy…please don't go…I don't want you to leave me again" she said as she started crying "P…please…I'll b…be good….I'll h…hide" she said sniffling. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Hope, rubbing her back "Hey…shhh it's ok…" she said softly, trying to soothe her "Hope…look at me" she said smiling. Hope pulled back looking at Gabrielle. "I am _not _leaving you….not ever again…I'm leaving you in a safe place for the time being…but I will be back…I give you my word", Gabrielle said kissing Hope's forehead. Hope nodded wiping her eyes "Ok mommy" she said smiling. Gabrielle picked Hope up and walked to Amarice "Hope…meet your aunt Amarice…Amarice…this. Is my daughter, Hope" she said smiling.

Amarice grinned "well hello Hope" she said softly "You are so pretty, look just like mommy". Hope laughed nodding her head "Yeah, I like looking like mommy" she said smiling. Gabrielle smiled "Let's get acquainted shall we" she said sitting down. It was about three hours later, when Hope was finally asleep, that Gabrielle allowed herself to leave. "How long are you going to be gone" Amarice asked as she helped load some things into Gabrielle's saddle bag. Gabrielle sighed "I don't know…a few weeks maybe…or if Xena's going to be stubborn maybe a few months…but. Eve is there, I think she'll make it easier" she said looking at her friend "take care of her Amarice…please". The younger Amazon pulled Gabrielle into a hug "I will…I promise…you don't need to worry" she said softly. Gabrielle nodded getting up on the horse "Thank you Amarice" she said smiling. Amarice laughed "No problem…tell Eve I said hello and to visit sometime" she added with a smirk. Gabrielle nodded "I will…I'll see you around" she said as she rode off. She hoped Xena wasn't too worried with how long she'd been gone. She made it back to the village, stabled her horse, and was about to get into bed when she heard someone behind her "And _where _exactly have you been this whole time" Xena asked walking over to Gabrielle. The blonde sighed looking at the Warrior Princess "I went for a ride…to try to get some quiet to write…ended up falling asleep in a meadow…sorry" she said smiling. Xena studied Gabrielle before sighing "I was worried" she said kissing her softly "Let's get into bed huh" she said lying down, pulling the younger woman into her arms. She sighed closing her eyes "Goodnight Gabrielle….I love you" she said quietly. Gabrielle closed her eyes, letting the feel of Xena's arms relax her "I love you too Xena…sleep well" she said softly. She only hoped she'd be able to sleep that night.

**There's chapter 4! Going to work on Ch. 5 soon…tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
